Tsuru Tsurulina III
Tsuru Tsurulina III (ツル・ツルリーナ３世: Tsuru Tsurulina 3-Sei; Czar Baldy Bald III in the anime dub) is a character and major villian from the anime and manga of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. He is an arc villain in the regular series, and the major villain of Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background Tsuru Tsurulina III is the old emperor of the Margarita Empire, locked away within the center of "Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX" (an amusement park thrown right on top of the old A-Block Amusement Park). Although he appears to be human, he is actually a cyborg. He has short red hair and blue eyes (normally in a crazed black) and wears an over coat with a fur collar and divides in the back Personality-wise, it was stated by Tsuru Tsurulina IV that out of all of the leaders of the Maruhage Empire, he was the cruelest. He also harbors a deep hatred for humanity, and wants to see it destroyed. Powers Tsurulina III uses "Red Magic Shinken" (真紅の手品真拳; "Fist of Red Magic", which creates attacks based off of popular magic tricks) to avoid the attacks of his enemies and attack them back physically, and "Blue Magic Shinken" (青藍の手品真拳; "Fist of Blue Magic", released only within a special universe he creates through a magic handkerchief) to destroy souls and minds. He is the third of the four characters (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character), Gunkan and Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi) to have an additional fist technique. To top this off, he is also a cyborg (but any power that this gives him remains unknown). Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Reign of the Third era During his reign as the leader of the Maruhage Empire, Tsurulina III was a cruel, and powerful tyrant. He desired nothing less than world domination, and he pushed his generals so hard, that they almost conquered the world within a matter of weeks. But Tsurulina eventually found two obstacles which he could not overcome; "The Hair Kingdom" and "The Shigeki Kingdom". Despite its best efforts, the Maruhage Empire could not find a way to defeat the Hair Kingdom citizens "Hair Balls", mystical items inside the Hair Kingdom citizens that gave them unbelievable power. Upon learning of their strength, the emporer decided that he must have a Hair Ball, but thanks to the constant defeat at the kingdoms hands, Tsurulina III had no choice but to cryogenically freeze himself for one hundred years, so that he (and the 26 generals that he brought with him) could launch a surprise attack. 100 Years Later Unfortunatly for him, Tsurulina III would never get the chance to attack the Hair Kingdom again, for it had already been destoryed! The empoerer's successor, Tsuru Tsurulina IV had succeeded in destroying the entire Hair Kingdom, and he had left almost no survivors! But Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, had been a thorn in his side for far too long, and now the new Tsurulina needed a trump card in order to stop him. Tsurulina IV decided to defrost the third era and destroy Bo-bobo and his rebels once and for all! Fight with Bo-bobo Upon awakening, Tsurulina III finds himself in a large arena, looking down upon Bo-bobo, one of the only Hair Kingdom survivors. Tsurulina III declares that he will defeat Bo-bobo and take his Hair Ball for himself. But before anything can happen, Torpedo Girl (one of Bo-bobo's allies) goes beserk and transforms back into her previous form OVER! The fight is now three-sided, with Tsurulina trying to take Bo-bobo's Hair Ball, Bo-bobo trying to defeat the emporer, and OVER trying to destroy both of them! Tsurulina III trys to defeat them quickly with his "Blue Magic" abilities. He transports eveyone to a new deminsion where magical hats latch themselves onto the rebels in order to drain their brains of common sense! This however only gives Bo-bobo new techniques to use (his grip on reality had been hindered, which means he can do even more thing that make absolutely no sense with his hajike skills!) and manages to counter everything that Tsurulina throws at him. Even OVER attacks Tsurulina (thought most of his hits are intended for Bo-bobo). The onslaught eventually returns everyone back to the real world. But Tsurulina III isn't done. He decides that if he can't just rip the Hair Ball out of Bo-bobo, then he will take the rebel's entire body! He absorbs Bo-bobo, thinking he may be able to obtain it that way, and also absorbs Don Patch (since Bo-bobo wants a travel buddy). It works; the Czar becomes more powerful than ever, but this also changes him into a very strange and ugly form. Bo-bobo and Don Patch manage to escape from inside him, and then defeat him once and for all with a technique showcasing all the wonderful things about life and being a human (such as getting a job, falling in love, etc), leaving the Czar unconcious. Return of the Third Though he was thought to have been defeated for good, Tsurulina III follows Bo-bobo to the Hair Kingdom, followed by his minions Combat Blues, Associate #5, and Associate #6. Despite the Hair Kingdom becoming 1000 years more advanced (surprisingly in only 20 years), the ruckus that Bo-bobo raises provides a distraction for most of the 16 district generals. Tsurulina III is able to make his way through the Hair Kingdom almost undetected. Finally, Tsurulina III seizes his chance to gain a Hair Ball (and this time, there are no negative side-effects). Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi, the evil older brother of Bo-bobo, had recently been defeated by his younger brother, and had been left out on the battlefield in horrible condition. Tsurulina III takes advantage of his weakness, and cruely rips his Hair Ball out, killing Bi-bibi in the process. Tsurulina III then absorbs the Hair Ball, and finally recieves the power that took him 100 years to gain. Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Neo Maruhage Empire Upon gaining his power, Tsuru Tsurulina III starts a new empire; the Neo Maruhage Empire! This empire is much stronger than all of the previous ones, and they waste no time at all taking over Japan, including "Tokyo's 23rd Wards"! Underneath the emperor are the Three Great Kings, his loyal servants, who will do anything he asks without question. Below them are the IXEX / The Nine Experts, and despite only being the third greatest power, all nine of the IXEX are stronger than the Four Heavenly Kings! But Tsurulina's greatest power may rely on a boy named Yononaka Namero. This boy has a mysterious power inside of him, and Tsuru Tsurulina III has chosen him as the next emperor of the Maruhage Empire! Tsuru Tsurulina III already confronted Namero once, and offered the boy power, but also gave him time to think about it. Namero however, decides to join Bo-bobo's rebels instead. This doesn't last long, for as soon as his dark powers have been awakened, Namero decides to take the emperor up on his offer! Tolerance is not a trait that the emporer possesses anymore. Anyone who fails will not be given a second chance (this rule can be overlooked however, for a few exceptional members). In fact, because of their failures in the past, everyone from the third, fourth, and even Reverse eras will be hunted down and turned into slaves for the new empire! But Tsurulina's real threat comes from the fact that Bo-bobo has been completely aware of his presence even from the start of the new empire, and has been training non-stop for a whole year in order to bring it all crumbling down. Bo-bobo's Rebels vs. Neo Maruhage Empire After many trials and tribualtions, Bo-bobo's team faces the wicked leader fights with him one final time at his headquarters: the Shueisha building in his final battleground. Although still fighting with the power of the "Red Magic Shinken", he was now more powerful both with the combination of a Hair Ball, and fighting alongside his eventual successor, Tsuru Tsurulina the Fifth (Yononaka Namero)! After a long and drawn out battle, with Bo-bobo and his allies giving everything they've got to stop him and his protege, he ends up taking several ultimate attacks culminating with Bo-bobo smashing him with "a weak arm chop", finally destroying him once and for all. His final words were in celebration of the Maruhage Empire he had created and how others will still rise to fight against Bo-bobo and his rebels. Attacks * Super Fist of Red Magic: The Sound of One Hand Clapping (トランプ・オーディエンス) - Summons a whole bunch of cards as his servants/audience. * Super Fist of Red Magic: Dart Board Digits (ダーツの魔術) - Summons a spinning dart board that sends numbers out to the characters. Bobobo's team thinks it's to say how popular they are, but it is actually the order in which he is said to attack them. * Super Fist of Red Magic: Hocuscadabra (布の魔術) - Uses a red hankerchief that make people go into a special universe. * Super Fist of Red Magic: Magic of the Box (箱の魔術) - Summons two halves of a box and thousands of sword whiche the Czar uses to trap an enemy in and sends the swords into the box. * Super Fist of Red Magic: Magic of the Thread (糸の魔術) - Summons many threads that the Czar uses to tie up his opponent * Super Fist of Red Magic: Magic Butter Knives (ナイフの魔術) - Summons and throws many knifes. * Fist of Red Magic: Magic Borders (爆薬の魔術) - punches that create little explosions when they hit an opponent. * Super Fist of Red Magic: Magic of Sabers (聖剣の魔術) - Summons many swords from the ground * Super Fist of Red Magic: Now You See All of You, Now You Don't (大布の魔術) - Conjures up a giant red hankerchief for a large-scale version of Hocuscadabra. * Super Fist of Blue Magic: Top Hats that Create Top Hurt (シルクハッ虫) - Creates a swarm of top hats with mouths that attack. Their bite drains their victims of their intelligence (although it actually make Tennosuke smarter) and drained Bobobo of 90% of his intelligence. * Super Fist of Blue Magic: Drain Your Brain with Pain! (青虫手) - Grabs and burns an opponent. Drained Bobobo of the remaining 10% of his intelligence. * Super Fist of Red Magic: Far Flung Tongue (舌の魔術) - Extends and wraps his opponent up with his tongue. He then drags them in and swallows them whole, absorbing them. * Super Fist of Red Magic: Let Me Give You A Hand (ノン・トリック超魔術) - Attacks the enemy with a barrage of magical weaponry while being held by two giant hands. Appearances * Episode appearances: 52-55, 67-70 * Manga appearances: 196.5, 197, 219, 229, Shinsetsu: 1-3, 7, 19, 31 Other Status * Seiyuu: Ryotaro Okiayu * Voice Actor: David Lodge Trivia * Tsurulina came in 21st place in that last popularity contest. This rank was shared with Rice. Category: Villains Category: Members of the Former Maruhage Empire Category:Members of the Neo Maruhage Empire Category:Shinken Users